Silicon carbide is a semiconductor material with desirable material properties for constructing power devices. These material properties include among other things, a wide bandgap, a high thermal conductivity, high breakdown field strength, and a high electron saturation velocity. One example of such a power device is a bipolar junction transistor (BJT). BJT's are well-known and frequently used semiconductor devices that are generally defined by two back-to-back p-n junctions formed in a semiconductor material in close proximity. In operation, current enters a region of the semiconductor material adjacent one of the p-n junctions called the emitter. Current exits the device from a region of the material adjacent the other p-n junction called the collector. The collector and emitter have the same conductivity type and include a thin layer of semiconductor material having the opposite conductivity positioned between them, referred to as the base.
One of the requirements for an operable and useful BJT device is an appropriate semiconductor material from which it can be formed. The most commonly used material is silicon (Si), with recent attention being paid to materials such as gallium arsenide (GaAs) and indium phosphide (InP). While the potential of SiC is recognized, appropriate techniques for producing devices is lacking, because the requirements of specific devices, such as devices utilized in radio frequency (RF) applications, are often difficult to achieve using SiC. For instance, performance optimization in a device, such as a BJT for an RF power amplifier, requires minimizing base resistance, maximizing power densities, and minimizing parasitics. To accomplish these characteristics, the geometry and spacing of the base and the emitter, as well their respective contacts must be carefully controlled. Furthermore, such devices require careful control of the conductivity and thickness of the emitter, base, and collector layers, as well as the parasitic base-collector capacitance to achieve desired oscillation frequencies and power gains. In the case of a device, such as a BJT made from SiC, the high base sheet resistance and difficulty in making low-resistivity ohmic contacts, (due to the large mismatch between the valence band energy of SiC and the work function of common metals), makes such devices difficult to produce.
To achieve the above-described geometries and spacing in a SiC device, it is desirable to construct the device in a self-aligned manner. Self-alignment in this context means that the relative spacing of features of the device, such as contacts, is automatically controlled by the processing sequence and process parameters, rather than by the careful alignment prior to exposure of a photo sensitive layer. Unfortunately, self-alignment is problematic in SiC devices due to the high processing temperatures typically involved. For example, ion implantation of a highly-doped contact region to form a self-aligned contact layer is the commonly utilized approach in the semiconductor industry to achieve self-alignment. This approach typically utilizes an implant mask to define the ion implanted regions of the device. However, when this technique is applied to SiC devices, the subsequent anneal process required to restore the crystal structure after implantation must be performed at very high temperatures (generally 1400-1800° C.). Such high temperatures require that the masking material utilized for the implantation be removed during the anneal process such that the implant mask can no longer be used to self-align other features of the device.